


Under The Same Sky

by AuddaxEnderDragon



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/F, Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team & Rescue Team DX Spoilers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuddaxEnderDragon/pseuds/AuddaxEnderDragon
Summary: Mire, who is now a mudkip, must survive in the pokemon world while trying to find out her identity and not get arrested for murder. She also has to deal with memory loss and feelings new to her blank memory.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Partner Pokemon/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting is weird, first time uploading.

Hello?  
Is anyone there?  
Oh, I guess not.  
I wonder where I am. This place is dark and empty. I don’t remember how I came to be here. I know one thing, my name is Mire.  
I’m missing something, I don’t know what. Some memories are coming back, so hopefully soon I will know.  
I am alive. I don’t know how. I haven't been breathing. Not that I can or need to. I am floating in a dark abyss. This ocean of darkness is waveless, and still. I like it. It reminds me of the ocean. Ah, something I remember, the ocean. I don’t remember going to or leaving the ocean, but I remember the waves on my skin. I remember hunting for seashells and seeing a spiny Krabby. I remember the heat of the sun and the cries of the Wingulls. It's a beautiful memory, I’m glad I could keep it.  
I wish I knew where I was. This abyss is just that, an endless abyss, that I cannot escape. I have tried to move to no avail, my limbs do not work. I can feel them, they feel like they are filled with sand. I do not know why. I do not know a lot of things. That should be my motto, “I don’t know”.  
I wonder how long I have been here. The sun or isn’t aren’t to mark the passing of time, and as I woke up here, I don’t know if I had been unconscious. Since I seem to have a bad case of amnesia, it seems like I have suffered head trauma. Maybe I’m in a coma, or even dead. Imagine that, everyone prepping to get into heaven or hell, yet when we die we end up in a better or worse purgatory depending on how you deal with isolation. I seem to cope fine. I do miss physical sensation, though. My thoughts are interesting enough that I can keep myself entertained.  
Who knew that if you get stuck in an endless dark abyss, that you get bored really easily? I did not anticipate this. Nor did I guess how long I would be here. You know how I previously guessed this was purgatory, I was wrong. This is hell. Wait. Who am I addressing this to? I already confirmed that I am alone. Oh, wow. I am going insane. After an unknown amount of time in this dark ocean.  
Speaking of the ocean, I remember why I had to leave. I was small and young and stupid and-let me just tell you, the invisible entity I am now talking to. I swam out very far, to prove to someone, something, that I could. Long story short, I could not. I got stuck in the deep and I was too tired, I couldn’t make it back. It started to storm right then, and I believe I passed out, since I don’t remember much after that. Though, it seems I have a weird case of amnesia, so maybe it's just that. I do remember waking up on shore, tired and cold and sore, with a jolt of air right into my lungs. It seems I had been saved. I don’t remember who exactly, but I assume it was a lifeguard. I was put onto a stretcher and taken to a hospital. Maybe that is how I ended up here, dying after reaching the hospital, my shattered bones too weak to continue. I don’t believe-wait, is that light? Light? Hopefully this isn’t an insanity induced hallucination like whoever I am addressing this too. The light seems to fill up my field of vision and the sand in my limbs has gotten heavier. I am finally free from my abyssal dark holding cell. Finally.  
I do hope that the sand leaves my limbs.


	2. Chapter 2

A softly sung song fills my ears as I wake into a forest. Huh, I thought I would be in a hospital. My eyelids are dry and stuck together, as if I just woke up from a long nap, though I suppose that that is what a coma is. I blink a few times to make my eyes less blurry. I sit up and look around. A creature comes into my view, it's an Eevee. Yet, there is something strange about them, they are my height. Their mouth moves, yet I hear no words come out. My head swims and I fall over and the dark abyss consumes me again.


	3. Chapter 3

When I return to the world with light, I finally notice that I am in a hospital, a crudely put together hospital, but a hospital nonetheless. I wonder if that Eevee was really giant or just a hallucination. I attempt to sit up but an Audino nurse pushes me back down.  
“Oh, honey you need to rest. Stay lying down, you’ll feel better trust me. When Clove found you, you were pretty hurt.”  
If I wasn’t so shocked by her speaking, I would be able to enjoy her deep and homely accent. My eyes widen in shock and confusion.   
“Don’t worry dear, I fixed you right up. It would do you good to rest here, since you probably don’t have a home nearby. The tiny woods are popular for rescue teams, though you didn’t have the badge. What's your name honey?”  
“Mire.”  
“That's a very pretty name dear. Would you like some water, your throat must be very dry?.”  
“Yes please-”  
The Eevee I previously saw slams open the door and looked expectantly at me.   
“Is she awake?”  
“Clove you need to rest. That was a very hard mystery dungeon for a young Eevee like yourself”   
Clove. So that's the Eevee that rescued me.   
“I heard that Mire needed some water. Could I give it to her? I promise I’ll rest afterward.”  
“Yes, but be careful, she's still out of it”  
“Of course, of course. I will be careful, I promise.”  
The Eevee and Audino left. I was left with my thoughts. How can I understand pokemon? Where am I? What's a rescue team? Questions like these and more swirled around in my head. I reached up to put a hand on my forehead, a trait I learned from my mother, but I almost couldn’t. I looked at my hand, no my paw. I stared at it hard, willing the blue skin and small paw to turn into a pale hand.   
“Hey, I got your water.”  
I was startled by Clove, at least I think it's Clove, I don’t know why another Eevee would be here, walking into my room. I quickly put my paw back down as she laid next to my cot. Her head was next to mine. Dark brown eyes peered into mine. She looked down to grab a bowl of water, which she placed next to me.   
“I’m Clove.”  
“I figured. My name is Mire.”  
“It’s nice to meet you. We don’t get many Mudkips here in Tiwod City. It's too far north for most water types to not freeze. Good thing I’ve got this fluffy fur coat!”  
“Mudkip?”  
“Yeah. Did your parents never tell you what kind of pokemon you are?” She says this with a smile that never leaves her face.   
“I’m not a pokemon.” Quietly I make this confession.   
“What?”  
“I’m not a pokemon,” I say louder so that she can hear. “I’m human. I ended up here. I don’t know how. All I can remember is my name. Please help me.”  
“Oh, um. I’ll try. I don’t know if I can. My rescue team is at a super low level so I don’t know if I will be able to.”  
“What's a rescue team?”  
“A rescue team is a group of pokemon that go into mystery dungeons and rescue others.”  
“Mystery dungeon?” Clove was using so many words and phrases that I couldn’t understand. I knew what pokemon were, but everything else eluded me. Thankfully she was patient.  
“Mystery dungeons are what rescue teams call these places that are in caves, mountains, lakes, oceans, and forests. The layout of them changes each time you enter. No one knows why, but I think it’s because powerful pokemon change them to make it harder to access them.”   
“Oh. What kind of powerful pokemon? Where I come from we have powerful pokemon called legendaries and mythicals. Very few humans have seen them. I don’t remember if I have.”  
“We don’t call them legendaries and mythicals, though they do have lots of legends and myths about them,” She laughed after saying this. “We don’t really call them anything, but we do consider them to be gods and deities.”  
After she said this we fell into a comfortable silence. I lapped up the water, slightly embarrassed that I had to lap up the water. Clove yawned. I assume that she’s tired from rescuing me. She looks up at me.  
“Is it okay if I sleep here with you? I want to make sure that you’re okay.”  
“It's going to be hard for you to do that if you are asleep,” I say with a chuckle. Clove laughs too. “Yes, you can sleep here. It will be nice having a familiar face here tonight.”  
“You haven’t even known me for a day.”  
“Yet, you are the only person, I mean pokemon, whose name I know. That's as familiar as you can get.”  
She laughs and I smile. Clove yawns again. She stands up and walks in a circle one then sits down, wiggling her body slightly to get comfortable, like a Skitty or Glameow. Once her head hits the ground, she passes out. I sit there a while, unable to sleep, and I watch the rise and fall of her chest. The rhythmic movement lulls me, and soon I sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr for this story, its called rescue-team-hemlock.


	4. Chapter 4

The dark ocean is back. Yet, my senses aren’t completely devoid of stimulus. A voice echoes throughout the abyss. It is soft and I can barely make out the words. Soon I am released from the abyss. For once I want to stay, to hear what the voice says.


End file.
